The Ordinary and Mundane
by icyfox08
Summary: The life of a Detective Conan cast is so boring. NOT. Life is a bike ride through an industrial park. Enjoy the ride! Chapter 3! Say hello to Aoko and her very ugly wrist wound. Yes. I said wrist wound which would scar in a few days or so.
1. iPOD Apple

**iPOD**

Another hour in homeroom with the sun shining high and birds singing. The most idyllic time to curl up and fall asleep. And since it was very hard and not to mention uncomfortable for one to curl up while sitting on a chair, one can only hope to place one's head on one's arms and close one's eyes. That was what Kaito was doing currently.

Incredibly bored. That's what he was. The ever nagging but deeply cherished childhood bestfriend was sick at home. And thus Kaito's lack of utter motivation.

But one such as Kaito Kuroba never did allow others to know his feelings. He nestled deeply once again into his arms. The mundane and the ordinary. Life needed a little shaking up.

Most of his fellow students were gathered in circles. Clusters of teenagers talking about the things that only teenagers could be bothered with. A group of girls giggling about upcoming pop sensations, comparing boy bands and such. A few guys on his left were talking about planning a camping trip for the upcoming weekend. Forthcoming fashion trends. Complicated math homeworks. The range on topics were possibly endless for a teenager.

Then one certain topic caught his ear. Latest technology. He recalled the recent package a certain Tokyo detective sent him a day before because Tokyo stores were the first hit by the newest Ipod.

He lifted his head up to peak at their sensei currently reading a magazine at her table. He slowly stood up to pick his back from beside his desk. This was the first distinct move Kaito had done ever since he got inside the room. Most eyes were on him now.

_Perfect._

Nothing elaborate really. He went back to his seat after retrieving his bag from the floor and placing it on his lap then went back to his position before with his head on his arms on the desk. Everyone turned their eyes away. It seemed like Kaito wasn't really planning anything.

A while later some could see Kaito plugging earphones into his ears. This caused some concern from his classmates. It was a written rule that phones and music players were forbidden during times that they were in the room. Even though Kaito was a known trouble maker he was never a deliberate and straight rule breaker. According to him, he bends the rules but never breaks it.

He was collecting stares now as he humed 'I can't stop my love for you'.

This attracted sensei's attention.

"Kuroba. You and I both know that we made our rules clear since day one. No techie stuff allowed during class hours. Please give it to me".

"But, sensei, this is the latest Apple I got. I just bought it. It'd caused me a pretty penny. Please don't take it. I mean. Please".

"No exceptions, Kaito. You know better. Hand it over please".

"But-"

"Kaito. Now please".

"As you wish, sensei," he meagerly replied with his head bowed down. He reached from under the table and handed the object of her displeasure.

There were no words to describe the priceless look from their sensei and his classmates. Oh, how we wished he had a camera.

In her hands, their sensei held a shiny red apple with earphones plugged into its juicy insides, a screen drawn on its surface complete with carved 'buttons'. The word 'iPOD' was distinctly written impossible for the eye to miss.

_ 'Let life's unexpected music move you. Move you to happiness.' _It said on the screen.

Shaking her head the sensei handed the apple and went out of the room to the hallway. From there, big guffaws of uncontrolled laughter were heard all over the school. And the wave of massive different types of laughs roared all around him. From chuckles, to snickers, to giggles, belly laughs and to simply laughing out loud.

Yes, having a brand new apple was definitely worth the penny

It was normal, sun shining day. Well, as normal as it gets when you have one Kuroba Kaito as your classmate in homeroom.

* * *

><p><em>First of my mini-collection about the ordinary and mundane.<em>

_Please review. It motivates me to write faster so you can enjoy it with little time to wait._

_I had a grand time writing this just because it's about Kaito._

_Kaito and apple!_

_Thank you! _


	2. The Package

**The package**

It was pretty quiet considering_** they**_ were back in the Kudo manor. The current only resident in the manor was temporarily dethroned by the previous king of the manor, Yuusaku Kudo. His parents were back for a week before jetting off to another exotic destination once again leaving their only son behind. Not that he had any intention on coming with them if they asked again.

He was expecting the package now. Any day in this week and he'd have it.

It was a Saturday. Meaning no classes. No homework. Nothing much to worry about. It was pretty hard to entertain one's self. But he never liked the feeling of boredom. So he picked up a copy of "A Study in Scarlet" and started reading it. Again.

Ah. The life of an ordinary teenage boy. But then again ordinary never did fit him quite right. For one, dead bodies seemed to follow him everywhere. He liked to believe that it was not his fault. But then again, he never did like lying to himself. And it was a proven thing.

He heard a few rustles reminding himself that his parents were back. Someone was approaching his room.

"Shin-chan! A package arrived for you," Yukiko Kudo said with her very sing-song voice. His mother did like to baby him. Well, what would one expect with being an only child?

He reached for it. His mother withheld it.

"We'll be going out. Okay?" she said.

Wow. Big surprise. They were here not more than half a day or so. They didn't really need his permission. Really.

"Where you off to?" he replied.

"Eri called. Isn't that great? We thought we'd do a bit of catching up".

"Okay. See you later then," he said as he reached for the package.

"We'll bring home dinner". Then she smiled and left.

After examining the box, to make sure that it was unopened, he immediately unwrapped the package.

Finally. It was here.

He sat on his bed and began to take immediate action to spend his time with it.

Imagine Yukiko and Yuusaku's surprise to find their son sitting on his bed in his room holding, most likely, the object he had received earlier in the mail.

There was a total concentration on his face suggesting that the challenge had taken up his time since they left late in the afternoon. It was now late in the evening. It seemed he had it for over four hours and he was still at it. Squealing joy through the walls of his room whenever he achieved some unknown goal. Shinichi suddenly stop up, fists in the air dropping the object of his utter elation on the bed with no idea he was being watched. His parents hastily went into the hall and pretended to just have come upstairs. He flashed a quick silver grin toward his parents direction while humming an unknown tune beneath his breath. Thank goodness he was not **that** happy that he'd start singing aloud. YET.

After hearing the front door open and close, they heaved a sigh of relief. His curious parents then went back into his room to check if they'd seen what they thought they'd seen.

Cautiously entering the teenager's lair as if expecting a trap of some kind. They stood beside his bed and looked at the floor wherein a new laptop sat askew. But it wasn't the object of his utter fascination. There lay on his bed a couple of popped bubble wraps.

Go figure.

**BUBBLE WRAPS**.

That was what Shinichi did on his precious time. Popping bubble wraps. And who would fault both parents if they can not contain themselves from laughing too hard they almost doubled over on the floor.

Shinichi and bubble wraps. Who knew?

* * *

><p><em>It just popped into my head.<em>

_Popped. Get it? A have a whacked sense of humor. I know! I'm trying to deal with it._

_Anyway, sorry it took long._

_Reviews are fuels for the mind and cure for writer's block :))_

_Bubble wraps are very, very addictive. _

_You should try it some time, normal person! _


	3. The Scar

**The Scar**

Aoko was missing out on school.

That was her thought as she sat glumly at the doctor's office waiting to be examined. The day started so promising.

A very bright day ahead. Her kind of day.

Baka.

Now she was invariably stuck here for about a week at least. And she wished the doctor would hurry up and give her the official verdict. How she loathed inability. It was simply boring. Not doing anything progressive.

The door opened noiselessly and the doctor entered along with her always-worried-for-his-daughter father.

"Good morning, Aoko-chan," Dr. Watanabe greeted her. The familiarity of the doctor was supposed to be welcoming but not now because she knew a lecture would arise sooner rather than later.

"Good morning," she replied none too enthusiastically.

"So, we got your x-rays. You did a pretty good job at fragmenting a few of your bones. And a pretty long scar on the wrist. And what a pleasure that I couldn't find a crack in your head. Now, don't be too happy, but I think I'd need to keep you here for a few more days. Maybe at least five so we can make sure your fall didn't do any damage at all to your cranium," he replied a bit too sarcastically.

She remained silent.

"Aren't you going tell us what happened?" Genzo blurted.

"No". There was no point in arguing. They were not going to know. She'd die of shame if they knew, anyone knew, what happened.

It was like a secret. A very dark secret.

After casting her very bruised left leg and bandaging up the nasty looking wrist wound, she was put into a private wherein she was compelled to think about what happened that morning.

It seemed so normal.

It started very normal and ended so bizarrely.

She wondered if a certain a raven-haired boy would know what happened to cause her bruises and broken bones. And the very ugly scar. She loathed to think too much of it.

So, she sat up, read a bit, and tapped her fingers restlessly.

She almost wished for company.

_Almost._

As if on cue, a knock was heard from the door. Then, entered a group of teenagers.

"What happened? They said you tried to, um, well, kill yourself," she exclaimed as soon as she was near enough. _Ah, subtlety was never a novelty for her green-eyed Osakan friend._

She profusely shook her head side to side.

"**No.** No. I would never. It's just that. Well, uhm. It's pretty hard to explain really. Can we not talk about it?" she said.

"Are you depressed, Aoko-chan? Maybe you should see someone for your problems". The feminine but very subtle voice was full of worry.

"No. I'm fine. _Physically, mentally and emotionally_. Well, maybe not that good physically."

"You always seem so bright and cheerful. It's just-".

Okay. **That was it**. So maybe it was better to explain than to be thought as self-destructive, suicidal type of girl. Better by a teeny-tiny bit.

"What happened?" the messy-haired, blue-eyed boy asked with no hint of humor whatsoever which was very rare. Very rare indeed.

Then she proceeded to explain.

Really. There was nothing dull about the girl. Absolutely nothing. For the girl replied when asked what happened:

"I went to get a shower this morning as I usually do. Then, I don't know how 'cause I'm always usually not so clumsy, I slipped in the shower and I tried to grab the water to catch myself. And it's also a mystery why I wasn't able to catch myself on time for me to avoid slipping and bashing my head on the tiles. And then, my wrist in my struggling got caught on the shower hooks when I collapsed and it started to bleed a lot. It just didn't work."

The small crowd around her bed looked at her. That was not what any of them expected when told that Aoko Nakamori had a very distinct injury on her wrist that usually signified a suicidal type.

All eyes on her. She wished she could expire on the spot.

"Let me get this straight, you slipped and tried to hold on to water?" the blue-eyed boy inquired.

"Yes. Yes, I did," she retorted.

"You tried to hold on to the water?" another blue-eyed similar-looking boy asked.

"Yes," she murmured under her breath.

And with that the whole room was roaring with laughter. The hilarity of the situation was not dulled by the seriousness of the discussion before.

And without another word, Aoko left cast, hospital gown, crutches and all.

Behind her another round of mirth made itself pronounced in the room of 'supposed' well-wishers.

_Ah, yes. An update after a bit-too-long while._

_Thank you for reading._

_So, if you've noticed I didn't mention anyone's name because frankly, I didn't want to._

_You could all guess easily as I have left required clues as to who was speaking._

_Aoko as an emo-type of girl was unthinkable I can't fathom why they even thought about it!_

_So, there we have it._

_Chapter four is up next._

_I'm sequencing the characters randomly._

_Reviews are food for the mind._


End file.
